Heroine Heart
by jazzybizzle
Summary: {AU} The constant time travel in the Wizard World are causing worlds and universes to warp and collide, bringing a human shield, a witch, and an archeress together in the most unexpected way./ A Twilight/Harry Potter/Hunger Games Crossover. Bella x Jacob, Hermione x Harry, and Katniss x Peeta pairings. R&R :)


**Summary: {AU} ****The constant time travel in the Wizard World are causing worlds and universes to warp and collide, bringing a human shield, a witch, and an archeress together in the most unexpected way.** Victoria is on her hunt for Bella when she runs into a witch named Romilda Vane, and a human named Clove, who's good with knives. Victoria realizes that they all have something in common...And she could use them to her advantage. 

**A/N: Trying again with the crossovers xP Reviews and feedback are appreciated :)**

* * *

Sixteen year old Bella Swan was getting ready for her dad's arrival. To be honest, she was a little excited to see him. After 14 summers of visiting Charlie in Forks, Bella had finally put her foot down and demanded that he'd come visit her for two weeks here, in Phoenix, Arizona. She could relate more with her dad than her mother, Renée; she practically took care of her mother.

She walked out of her room and down the hallway, entering the den. Renée was out grocery shopping-last minute thing (Bella would've gone if her mother hadn't beat her to the door)-so Bella was home alone. She didn't mind. She actually liked being alone, just like Charlie.

_Knock knock knock_

_That must be him, _Bella thought, smoothing her hands down her pants. "Coming!" she called out, grabbing the keys as she headed over to the front door, looking through the peephole first before opening it.

"Hey, Bells," Charlie smiled down at his daughter.

"Hey, Dad," Bella smiled a little in return. She stepped outside so they could exchange a hug. "It's great to see you."

"'S good to see you, too." Charlie pulled back. "I got a surprise for you."

"Dad, you know I don't like presents."

"Well, unfortunately this present doesn't have a refund..."

And with that, Charlie stepped to the side, revealing a tan boy standing behind him with a sunny grin on his face. He had gotten taller since the last time Bella had seen him, now at least half a head taller than her. His black hair was longer, but suited him well. He wore a blue and black striped jacket, a brown tee underneath, grey shorts, and black flip flops.

"Bella?" His voice had deepened.

Bella's face brightened. "Jacob?"

"Bella!"

She stumbled out the threshold and he ran to her, picking her up and spinning her around as he hugged her. "Jacob!" She even giggled as she set him down; she and Jacob Black practically grew up together. She always hung out with him and his two older sisters whenever she visited Forks. And it's been a while since she's seen him. She really had missed Jacob, who was now 14.

"It's so good to see you! I missed you so much!" Jacob gushed.

"I missed you too, Jake." She looked at him up and down. "You've grown!"

"Naaah, Bells, you got shorter!"

Bella rolled her eyes, but she remained smiling. "So you _and_ Charlie are staying here?"

Jacob smiled big and nodded. "I'm staying in the guest room. Charlie's staying at a hotel."

Bella looked over at Charlie, who gave her a playful wink before walking inside with his things, then back at her old pal. "What about Billy?"

"My old man can live without me for a few weeks," Jacob waved it off as if it was nothing. "Besides, he's got the Clearwaters looking after him. And I wanted to see my best friend again." This made Bella smile more; wow. This was the most she had smiled all summer. And she was glad. It felt good to smile. But she couldn't help it; Jacob's presence always made her happy. He looked up at the sky. "Wow. I've never been in Phoenix before. It's so sunny. So bright here compared to La Push."

"Yeah..." Bella helped him with his luggage-though he didn't have much-and led the way inside. "You gotta love the outdoors."

Jacob snorted. "Oh yeah? Then why are you so pale, pale-face?"

Bella gave him a look and he burst into laughter.

* * *

Bella cooked dinner for the two men, providing extra for Renée, who had actually came home just in time. Bella put the groceries away as her mother exchanged casualties with Charlie and Jacob; even though they're divorced, Charlie and Renée had a pretty stable relationship. Renée had met Jacob a few times before, and thought the La Push native was adorable.

Bella had made extras, knowing that her best friend and father had big appetites.

"Bells," Jacob said through chews, swallowing down a piece of chicken, "you are like, the best cook ever! I miss your cooking." He pouted at her.

She smiled at him from across the table. "Thanks, Jake. Now I feel kind of bad that I haven't been around as much."

"Don't worry," he winked at her, "you can make up for it for the next fourteen days."

"And...this coming fall too," Bella admitted.

Jacob eyed her curiously, "Whaddaya mean?"

"Dad didn't tell you?"

Jacob looked over at Charlie, "Tell me what?"

Charlie sighed, putting his fork down and finished chewing before saying, "Sometime this August, early September...Bella is gonna be moving in with me."

"No way!" Jacob's eyes brightened. "You're moving to Forks?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah."

"I would _so_ hug you right now if my hands weren't dirty!"

She gave him an amused look, and Renée laughed softly to herself.

::.::

After dinner, Jacob helped Bella with the dishes, she washing and he drying, then followed her to her bedroom (where Charlie made sure the door was open at all time, much to Bella's chagrin). They sat down on her bed, Jacob picking up the remote to turn the TV on, and Bella sitting indian-style.

"Ahh," Jacob sighed, lounging back. "I could get used to this."

"You sure you didn't come here for my cable?"

Jacob guffawed. "Oh you know I love you, Bells!"

"Sure, sure."

Jacob smiled; he was rubbing off on her.

They stayed like that for an hour or two, and they heard the occasional rumble of thunder. Jacob would make a comment on the lines of, "Looks like Forks followed us here", but he never let the rain keep him down. He even suggested that they go out and dance in the rain; he shoulda known her answer would be a flat out "_No."_

There was a knock at the door a while later.

"I'll get it!" Charlie said, heading towards the front door.

"You sure?" Renée called from where she sat, not even getting up from where she sat, magazine in her lap.

Charlie rolled his eyes at his ex, opening the door.

And immediately, not only did he feel uneasy, but also extremely attracted to the young woman standing in the doorway. She looked about eighteen-oh how unhealthy. She was a minor-with flaming red hair, curls blowing in the soft breeze. She dressed in a nomadic way, a mixture of furs and flirty top and tight jeans, knee high boots. And was Charlie seeing things, or were her eyes..._red_?

She tilted her head to the side. "Hello." Her voice was seductive, yet sounded like it would belong to blonde hair and bubblegum.

"Um, hello," Charlie said a little awkwardly. "Can I help you?"

"Is Bella home?" she asked casually.

"Er..." _Who was this girl?_ _Never seen her before_..._Bella doesn't have many friends anyway_..."May I ask who wants to know?"

She smirked. "Me."

_Alright, she's not giving her name. _"Alright, well...Bella's not home. I'll tell her you stopped by," Charlie lied smoothly, already closing the door. The wind blew, and the ginger's eyes went wild as she inhaled, her head moving catlike.

The next second passed and she pulled off a fake smile. "Okay."

"Goodnight now."

Charlie closed the door and locked it.

"Who was at the door?" Renée asked.

"I don't know. Some girl looking for Bella," Charlie said, suspicion leaking through his voice; he was practically in cop mode now. "She didn't even give me her name, and her whole vibe was...off."

"Hmm. What did she look like?"

"Maybe a couple years older than Bella, pale skin, red hair. Sound familiar?"

Renée shook her head. "That_ is_ weird."

There was a moment of silence.

And then the glass in the windows broke, sounding like an explosion, shards flying in all directions. "Down!" said Charlie, pulling Renée to the ground and shielding her from the debri. The clear blades showered down like rain, and, when it had died down, Charlie reached for his gun.

"_Now, if you had simply let me in and see her, I wouldn't have had to do this!" _the redhead's voice came from outside. "_And since I'm not invited in, we have to do things the hard way!"_

"Dad!" Bella bounded into the room, Jacob behind her. They both took in the scene around them, moving closer together. "Mom! What's-?"

The front door was kicked down, revealing the redhead along with a few other pale-faced people dressed in black like her.

"Go, Bella! GO!" Charlie ordered. "We got this!"

Bella's eyes were wide in horror, and Jacob was the one to snap her out of it; grasping hands, they ran down the hallway, turning the corner. Finding a closet, the two teens stumbled inside, closing the door shut behind them and it was pitch black. Bella sank to her knees, and Jacob sat close to her.

"What's going on?" she whispered shakily.

"I don't know..." he whispered back, wishing he could see her face. He had this weird feeling in his gut, the strongest urge to protect her. And was it just him, or did those people outside smell sickenly _sweet_? He brushed the thought off, hearing her sniff. "Shh, Bells..." He wrapped his arms around her, "We have to be quiet, okay?" He felt her nod, burying her face in his shoulder and arms wrapped around him in return.

They sat there together, shaken, listening to yells and screams, strings of profanities, gun shots, thumps and slammings. Things breaking. Bella prayed that her parents were okay, prayed that Charlie was winning and protecting Renée. At cries of pain that she knew were her fathers, she jumped, and Jacob only held her tighter; it was painful for him too. He wanted to know what was going on as much as she did.

This went on for ten, twenty, who knows how long...

And then...

Everything...just...

Stopped.

There was no sound, no sense of movement. Just a presence of eerieness.

Bella found herself getting to her feet.

"Bells!" Jacob whispered, grabbing her hand. "What're you doing?"

"Maybe they left," Bella whispered back to him, hands shaking. "M-Maybe Charlie and Renée are okay..."

"Bella-"

"Please, Jake. I have to check. They're my parents..."

Jacob hesitated. He then sighed and got up himself. "Fine. But I'm coming with you."

Bella nodded. She wouldn't want it any other way.

Hand in hand, they slowly exited the closet and made their way back down the hallway. Pictures on the wall were cracked, broken, or slanted. Bella gasped in horror before they even entered the den, already seeing the blood on the walls. Hand prints, and just streaks in general.

And, in the middle of the floor, were Charlie and Renée, laying in positions that looked uncomfortable; they were bloody, beaten to a pulp.

"Dad? _Dad_!" Bella ran to her father's side, falling to the floor and cupping Charlie's face.

"B...ell..." he slurred.

"We're gonna get help, okay?" Bella kissed his hair gently, turning to her mom and doing the same.

"Aww...isn't that _sweet_?" Bella's head snapped up to see the redhead, standing outside still. "I must say, Swan, your parents were brave enough to come outside and face us." She giggled. "They were no match of course. Humans...how pathetic."

"_Who are you_?" Bella demanded.

She smirked. "Come outside and find out."

Bella began walking to the door, but before she could step outside, Jacob pulled her back.

"Careful, Bella!" Jacob said. "If she can't get in, then you're safe in here!"

"What a smart boy!" the redhead taunted. Two brunettes walked up on her flanks; both wore black, but had different weapons. One had massive curls and a stick, and the other wore her hair straight, and had knives in her hands. "Romilda," she said to the curly haired girl, "bring them out."

"With pleasure, Victoria," Romilda Vane smirked at her friend before turning to the two standing inside. She pointed her wand at Bella, "_Crucio!" _

Bella cried out as she was hit with white-hot pain, falling to her knees. _What is this?; _as Romilda moved her wand, Bella was lifted off her feet and carried outside, then forcefully shoved against the brick wall. Bella gasped and grunted, still writhing; she felt like she was being burned alive. Death would be better than this. Through her blurred vision, she saw that there were more people in black, at least fifteen-twenty, maybe thirty but she couldn't tell; they hung back, waiting for their command.

"Uh uh, lover boy," Romilda said to Jacob, and as her eyes set on Jacob, he was hit with the Curse too. Jacob yelled in protest, struggling as she did the same, bringing him outside, but kept him on his knees.

"Now you be a good dog while I have a talk with your little girlfriend," Victoria told Jacob. "Try anything, and I'll have Clove slit your throat."

Clove's lips pulled up. She couldn't _wait _until he snapped.

Victoria walked up until she stood beside Romilda, red eyes burning-pun intended-into Bella's brown orbs. "Well well well. Not so much fun without your vampires and wolves to protect you, is it?"

Bella couldn't speak. _What was she talking about_?

"Ooohh, I almost forgot," Victoria said innocently. "It's too early in time for that. You haven't even moved to Forks yet, have you?" She and her cronies giggled together. "In case you hadn't noticed, my friend here is a witch. Clove is just amazing with knives, and she's truly talented. And me?" She smiled evily. "I'm just your worst nightmare."

Bella had already been starting to think the same thing.

"You're going to wish you never existed, Bella Swan," Victoria hissed. "After I'm done sucking your blood dry...I may just mount your head on my wall as my trophie. Maybe even keep your heart in a jar..." She smiled, "I bet yours is beautiful. Only one way to find out."

If Bella could recoil, she would. _She's...she's...she's a-!_

Another stab of pain rocked her body into a torturous spiral, causing her to scream and tears fell down her cheeks.

Victoria sighed, sinking into a crouch. "Goodbye, Swan."

Bella couldn't move-out of her own accord that is.

"_Expelliarmus!" _a female voice boomed, and Romilda's wand flew out of her hand, releasing Bella from the curse; Bella fell down to the ground, taking the moment to treasure the absence of pain and see who had came to save her. It was another brunette, hair in loose waves; she had chocolate brown eyes, a few freckles here and there, and had the same weapon-which Bella took to be her wand-pointed at Romilda. And she had a very intense look on her face as she practically marched to the enemy.

"_Granger!" _Romilda growled, fists balling up.

"_Everte Statum!" _Hermione Granger exclaimed, and Romilda's body was thrown backwards, twisting almost violently in circles until her body hit the floor.

Victoria and Clove rounded on Hermione with gritted teeth. Hermione pointed her wand at Victoria, using a lot of power in her voice, "_STUPEFY!"_

Victoria's body left the ground next, soaring backwards and she landed, barely conscious when she hit the concrete; her cheek made a crack.

"Another witch?" Clove twirled her knives in her hands menacingly. "Bring it on."

Hermione shot a non-verbal jinx at Clove, who did a side flip, and as she landed, sent a knife in Hermione's direction; Hermione barely dodged it, running when Clove charged at her. Clove ran alongside the house, landing beside Bella. She hoisted the girl up, knife at Bella's throat. "One more step and the Swan girl gets it!"

Hermione froze, and she and Bella locked eyes for the first time. Clove grinned smugly, oblivious to someone moving in the shadows.

At the sound of something shot and being released, Clove jerked her head just in time as an arrow pierced into the house beside her face; another brunette came out of the dark, bow and arrow raised. Her long hair was in a plat, and she wore an arena uniform like Clove did.

"Well look who it is," Clove said, eyes narrowing. "Miss Katniss Everdeen! Came for another match? Or do you still need help finding Blondie?"

Katniss never broke eye contact as she stopped walking, now standing next to Hermione with a yard of a distance between them, never lost focus. "Let the girl go, Clove," she said.

"Oh yeah? Then what if I don't?"

Jacob, who had been on the ground fighting...something, spat through gritted teeth, "_Then you'll have to deal with me_." He was visibly shaking, gutteral noises coming from the back of his throat. Clove retreated, dragging Bella along with her as Jacob slowly got to his feet. She eyed the boy as his teeth gritted.

And then he lunged for Clove, who dropped Bella and ran back backwards, knives at the ready; Jacob went up human, his whole being exploding as he felt a white hot burn in his heart, and in his place was a large russet wolf when he landed on all fours. Pushing himself up straight on his hind legs, this making him look a lot larger than what he was, and let out a fierce roar.

"Well shit," Clove said, turning to the vampires around her. "Don't just stand there! Get them! I'm outta here!"

Bella was helped up in a sitting position by Hermione, and Katniss was on her other flank, aiming and ready to fire. Katniss shot an arrow at Clove just as she reached Victoria and Romilda; Romilda, who had regained conscious, grabbed her two friends and Disapparated.

"Dammit..." Katniss murmured, now making eye contact with Bella. "Know what their deal is?"

Bella shook her head, which started to throb. She placed her hand over her forehead, groaning. "Ugh..."

Bella's vision blurred, watching as two vampires grabbed Jacob and wrestled him into the ground. She reached a hand out to him weakly, groaning dryly at how weak she suddenly felt, and her body hit the ground once more.

The last thing Bella heard was a canine like whimper before her world faded to black, and her whole body shut down.

It would be a while before she resurfaced.


End file.
